


Appreciate a Dragon Day

by Pyo_Neri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hogwarts Sixth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyo_Neri/pseuds/Pyo_Neri
Summary: It's a special day for Charlie.





	Appreciate a Dragon Day

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Twitter today I found this special day. English isn’t my native language so feel free to correct my grammar mistakes!

“Guess what day is today?” _really_ , she was in the middle of running towards charms classroom with Rowan and spotted Charlie standing near astronomy tower, animatedly talking to a ghost. His eyes found her and he grinned. He bid farewell to said ghost and jogged towards them. Then he softly asked if he can borrow (Y/N) for a sec where Rowan just nodded and giggled and (Y/N) rolled her eyes. Charlie beamed, his face never stopped to glow even though he was just came back from Quidditch practice, teaching eager first years (including his rebellious twin little brothers Fred and George and also a gifted naturalist named Angelina Jhonson, he told her last week). He’s reeking sweat and his hair’s a mess that (Y/N) almost tempted to comb the strands with her fingers but she hesitated; it’s probably a bad idea and the scalp is definitely oily. He swiftly dragged her near the stairs of D.A.D.A.’s classroom only to ask that goddamn question. “You got five minutes. I don’t recall today is a special day, unless you count Muggles’ special days which I don’t know and wouldn’t care to remember it all.”

Charlie laughed. “I could get you a Remembrall,” (Y/N) frowned, ready to get away when she felt his hand on her shoulder. “Hey, I’m joking! You got that right, though. Muggles’ special day. I heard it from Hagrid. Apparently today is ‘Appreciate a Dragon Day’.”

“Huh…” (Y/N) raised her eyebrow. Muggles sure are interesting for having a special day for creatures such as dragons, but she knew in some countries especially in east asia, muggles believed that dragons were real. Maybe long ago it had slipped out from protective enchantments? She hardly believed in this era muggles could see the real thing. “... _and?_ ”

“Maybe we can explore the forest tonight, searching for some more dragons? Just the two of us?” Charlie offered her a sheepish smile that he perfectly knew (Y/N) will hardly resist to avert her eyes off him. He leaned closer, lowering his voice. “Honestly, my mind is still clouded about what that Acromantula said one year ago. I’m sure it was hiding something; bloody suspicious, that one! Just where it got a scale of Hebridean Black and telling us the scale is just hanging in its cobwebs for no reason?”

(Y/N) sighed. She gripped her books tighter, trying hard not to pinch Charlie’s cheeks because getting sweat on her hands is the least thing she wanted. “Charlie, you’re tired and better get some rest. Your match is tomorrow and we have to start focusing on N.E.W.T.s in the next two days. Only one and a half year to go and you got all the time to roam around the world searching for dragons.”

She didn’t mean to sound harsh but reason with him by turning him down was the only option she could think of at the moment. She bit her lip when she saw his eyes slowly closed, enthusiasm shown before had died only to find regret in his quivering voice. “I prepared myself to protect you but if that’s what you want… I guess you’re right, (Y/N). I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too.” sod it, (Y/N) thinks, as she craned her head to snog him, but stopped halfway as she seemed to remember something. Charlie stirred, reluctantly opened his eyes as he saw (Y/N) fumbled with her bag. He held his breath when she presented him a hair tie; a brown leather hair tie with hand-painted, gold dragon emblem on it.

“I’ve been meaning to give you this before the match for a good luck charm but I guess it has to be today, huh? I made it myself, by the way.” (Y/N) smiled when she reached his ponytail, tugging lightly as she wrapped the leather over it, and pushed the stud through the leather to secure. “It’s neither a scale nor it’s a real dragon, but I hope this one will do. And more importantly, you have to appreciate yourself too by getting some rest. Oh! Before that, shower first!”

“Of course this will do. Thank you so much, (Y/N).” Charlie felt the surface of his new hair tie with fingertips when (Y/N) pulled him down for a real, quick snog. When they pulled apart he rested his forehead against hers, catching his breath. “Blimey, you never cease to amaze me.”

“I recall you said something about the two of us can become dragon trainers after we graduate,” (Y/N) started, her fingers playing with the knots of his Quidditch robes. He let out a soft ‘uh-huh’, encouraging her to continue. “Is that a Gryffindor way to suggest that we’re going to elope to Romania someday?”

“Wha—“ before Charlie could finish his sentence she pecked him one last time, leaving him bamboozled as she slithered away, walking towards charms classroom.

(Y/N) turned her head one last time, purred sweetly before reaching the door knob. “Time’s up; I’ll see you in the Great Hall tonight?”

“Y-yeah… see you… have to shower, alright…” Charlie baffled, slowly went down the stairs towards Prefects’ bathroom. He almost heard her snickering when she shouted: “Happy ‘Appreciate a Dragon Day’, Charlie!” before shutting the door close.


End file.
